


Something That I Want

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry can barely contain his excitement, and Tom just wants to get some goddamn sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something That I Want

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Something That I Want** **  
**

'Wakey wakey, sleepyhead.'  
  
It couldn’t be much past eight in the morning when this got murmured into Tom’s ear, effectively robbing the sleep from the male. The blinds were already wide open and the sunlight pouring through the glass windows warmed Tom’s skin in a way that wasn’t entirely unpleasant, if only it hadn’t been one of the reasons Tom was drifting into full consciousness right now.

He was still naked from where he had tumbled into bed with his lover in his arms yesterday, his body feeling heavy and sluggish in a way Tom entirely disliked. His nudity didn't even bother him in the least, it was just the entire waking up thing that annoyed him.

Tom released a long, drawn-out groan and pressed his face deeper into his pillow, not at all interested in replying. In fact, he was trying to fall back asleep even though he knew it was a vain attempt.

Tom obviously wasn’t very much of a morning person.

Oh, but he showed up at work without showing a thing of course, but fact was that Tom  _loathed_ getting up early, especially on days where he could sleep in. Trust Harry to just ignore this fact – the bastard  _knew_ this about Tom, he  _knew_ it dammit.

A weight settled itself over the length of Tom’s own body, not nearly heavy enough to be suffocating, but definitely annoyingly noticeable enough. Tom’s lover always had been rather impossible to ignore.

Said lover who was now sitting on top of Tom nipped at his shoulder.

Tom’s arm blindly reached around and he wasn't surprised to find that Harry was equally naked even though the little shit obviously had been awake for a longer amount of time and had the time to get dressed. The idiot had developed a habit of running around naked around the house nowadays. Tom was uncertain if he ought to be amused, annoyed or aroused. Possibly a combination of the three would work.  
  
'Go away,' Tom demanded. His voice sounded hoarse from the lack of use and Tom sensed that he was in dire need of a good cup of coffee. Or Firewhiskey. Whichever came first.

Harry's lips nipped at his neck and Tom dug his nails into the boy's bare ass, vaguely thinking that some day soon he really ought to buy the both of them some pajamas.

 _Some day_.  
  
'Today's the day,' Harry continued, not at all bothered by Tom's grumpy attitude. If anything he was only used to it and Tom honestly  _got_ why Harry was excited. He's been looking forward to this day since forever, but  _really_. The bastard didn't know when to let a man  _sleep,_ dammit.  
  
'Waking me up first thing in the morning and sitting on top of me won't make time pass any faster,' Tom grumbled into his pillow. He cursed under his breath when Harry sat down on the small of his back and Tom lifted up his pillow, pulling it over his head. 'Go  _away_ now Harry before I commit a murder.'  
  
There was no way Tom could fall back asleep now, though. They both knew that once Tom was up he wouldn't fall back asleep so easily, lest he was ill and he rarely was. Harry ran his fingers over Tom's back and then huffed.  
  
'You'd never hurt me.'  
  
'Don't tempt me,' Tom simply replied. Shit. He wished Harry's alarm wouldn't have worked, normally Harry would be sleeping next to him around this time. Tom quite liked Harry… When he was asleep.

Harry pried Tom's fingers away from the pillow and lifted it from Tom's head, pressing a sweet kiss against his cheekbone that forced Tom to crack open one blue eye. Harry smiled at him.  
  
'I know you hate waking up early, but thank you so much for coming along with me. This is a big day for me.' Harry pressed another kiss against Tom's forehead again and then stood up and got out of bed. Tom's eyes followed his movements carefully, his cock twitching in interest at the sight of Harry's bare ass.

Harry had, admittedly, a nice ass.  
  
'You're playing for the Quidditch World Cup and I'm the Minister of Magic, of course I'll be there,' Tom finally murmured as he tore his eyes away from Harry's ass in order to look him in the eye. Harry's eyebrow cocked up and then he smirked.  
  
'Don't even think about it. I'm not going to have sex with you when I am going to have a broomstick between my legs for a few hours tonight. Tried it once and it was a disaster.'  
  
'Then put on some damn clothes and stop teasing me,' Tom huffed, mildly disappointed. He pressed his cheek into the mattress and closed his eyes again. 'Honestly, one of these days...'  
  
'You like looking at me,' Harry argued, looking amused.  
  
'Not as much as I like fucking you,' Tom replied with a grouchy expression on his face. Harry walked over to the bed and kissed the tip of Tom's nose.   
  
'Stop being so grumpy and I'll let you fuck my mouth before our Portkey takes off,' Harry breathed. Tom's eyes cracked open again and he studied the expression on Harry's face - he was still smirking - before he pushed himself up. Tom knew they had to be there early, Harry was going to train and discuss strategies with his Quidditch team while Tom was going to meet up with the officials of the country they were playing against tonight.   
  
But hey, if they had the time...  
  
Harry licked his lips and laughed when Tom gripped his upper arms and pulled him in the bed.  
  
...Tom wasn't going to refuse an offer like that


End file.
